


That Certain Night

by penumbra



Series: That Certain Night [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, First Kiss, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbra/pseuds/penumbra
Summary: Crowley walks Aziraphale back to the bookshop after the Ritz.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: That Certain Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834207
Comments: 40
Kudos: 532





	That Certain Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm anotherwellkeptsecret on Tumblr. More fanart and comics there. <3

**Author's Note:**

> The song that starts playing is Somebody to Love by Queen.  
> “Alas, poor heart.” is part of one of Beatrice’s lines from Much Ado About Nothing.  
> “I do love nothing in the world so well as you.” is part of one of Benedick’s lines from Much Ado About Nothing.  
> “Is not that strange?” and “I protest, I love thee.” are Benedick’s lines from Much Ado About Nothing.


End file.
